Godzilla (A Space Godzilla)
|-|Base Form= |-|Spaceship-Rozan= Summary Godzilla, normally referred to as Rozan, is a Space Godzilla, a member of a species of intelligent aliens that hail from Godzilla Planet. After conceiving a child with her husband Kunin, Rozan arrived on Earth at some point, where the humans saw her only as a destructive monster. At an unspecified point before the start of A Space Godzilla, she contracted Diabetes and by the time of the book's opening was close to death. In Arizona, strange signals are detected coming from a dark nebula. Meanwhile, Godzilla washes up on the shores of Japan, dying of diabetes. Scientists are able to examine the monster's organs, including its brain, and after an attempt to communicate with the brain psychically it is discovered that Godzilla is actually an intelligent alien creature named Rozan, from the Godzilla Planet, located in the region where the strange dark nebula signals originated and is pregnant with a child. Against the protests of the victims of Rozan's rampages, the monster's body is transformed into a rocket to send her and her unborn child back to their home planet. Once there, Rozan and her child Lilin are reunited with their husband/father Kunin. The Godzilla planet comes under attack from an alien race known as the Sunerians, a species of half-human looking creatures. Kunin and the now grown-up Lilin combat the Sunerian's general, Gamoni, to defend the planet, eventually emerging victorious. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, possibly Low 7-B Name: Godzilla, Rozan, Angel of Death Origin: Godzilla Gender: Female Age: At least 10 thousand years Classification: Space Godzilla Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2), Regeneration (Low-High Godzilla can regenerate from as little as a single cell, though the time necesary was never specified), Spaceflight, Cyborgization (Full; All of Rozan's body except the brain was turned into Spaceship-Rozan), Rage Power (Her strength and general power levels are directly proportional to her anger, Increases her speed and strength), Longevity (Space Godzillas can live for hundreds to even thousands of years), Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive in the vacuum of space, pressure of the bottom of the ocean), Enhanced Senses, Anti-Spatial Manipulation (With Eye Bombs), Radiation Manipulation, Can absorb radiation and electricity, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Resurrection (Completely, though this is non-combat applicable), Mind Control (Rozan mind controlled a woman, taking over her mind to talk to humans), Telepathy (Godzilla on the other end of the Universe maintains psychic connection to a human on earth, and strong enough to transfer a engineer thought virus that would wipe out humanity through the medium), Teleportation (Able to warp between long distances and to different places, and Dimensions), Limited Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Briefly resisted being torn apart and stretched like an Origami by a warp, but would not have survived if she didn't sacrifice her eyes) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Destroyed skyscrapers by walking through them, capable of producing this much power), possibly Small City level (Has fought with King Kong) Speed: At least Subsonic Movement Speed, with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Has caught and destroyed living meteorites in mid-space while flying, the average meteorite speed is 41 km/s which translates to Mach 120.48), possibly Massively FTL+ Flight Speed (Godzilla crossed the dark nebula's plain, which spans five hundred million light-years, all in one leap, The feat was calculated at 15 quadrillion times the speed of light) Lifting Strength: At least Class M by sheer size Striking Strength: At least Building Class, possibly Small City Class (Capable of trading blows with King Kong) Durability: At least Building level, possibly Small City level (Took massive beatings from King Kong) Stamina: Very high Range: Several dozen meters by sheer size, several hundred meters with Atomic Ray. Interdimensional with Teleportation. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average. Rozan has vast knowledge about the Cosmos, other planets, alien races, and other dimensions. She is highly peaceful and prefers not to fight unless necessary. Weaknesses: Rozan is highly peaceful, and will try to avoid combat at all costs. Note: *This page only covers the Godzilla incarnation from A Space Godzilla. *There were mentioned events of various Godzilla Showa films like Godzilla vs. Kong as canon entries to this story. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Spaceships Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Aliens Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8